User talk:Lichtbringer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:7948#5|I would love to see Ouka's relationship with Kazuya to be set to a familial love instead of a intimate love because I see the arranged marriage between Kauzya and Ouka as rather obscene and disgusting page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (talk) 09:09, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Sup Hello dude, sorry I haven't been on, and probably won't be active for a while, exams and everything -_-, but I digress, I just wanted to thank you for the links, as I won't be able to get to your suggestions yet, till about june 20th, also I think we should start talking on you wall for a little while. Donquixote joeflomingo (talk) 05:51, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Es tut mir Leid für die späte Erwiderung und für meine Abwesenheit aber ich war beschäftigt mit Sachen. Ich denke nicht, dass eine Person mir eine Nachricht geschrieben hat. Sorry for the late reply and for my absence but i was busy with things. I didn't think that a person had written a message to me. But anyways, that's fine. Also, you do know that Fate/Zero (not the Fate/Stay Night remake) has a 2nd season right? Some people that I've met apparently didn't know lol. Also, I thought that I should share this with you, you know H.P. Lovecraft, the guy that wrote all those cosmic horror stories and helped influence 20th century fiction in general. He wrote an essay on weird fiction (that's what people called fiction that's a mix of fantasy, science fiction, horror and supernatural stuff back then in the 1920s) and it pretty much covers about 2000 years worth of supernatural fiction. If you're interested in reading that stuff, he pretty much provides a good roadmap here that I myself have used before in discovering certain writers. http://www.hplovecraft.com/writings/texts/essays/shil.aspx Lichtbringer (talk) 08:03, May 28, 2014 (UTC)Lichtbringer Lol dude I guess we both slipped a little from this Wikia, but it doesn't matter at this point, I can also see that your German is coming along well. Hope it is getting easier for you since I know how hard it is to learn a new language when you are not a toddler As for HP love craft, not a bad read, although it got a little boring V., but got really good when Edgar allan poe my favorite wrighter. But all in all not bad. Also what you think about the new sig. Donquixote joeflomingo 20:14, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Actually it is getting very easy for me. I can speak with native Germans and understand them. There's a theory going around that says that children only have the advantage in learning due to them being more willing and less embarassed about making mistakes (ie saying swimmed instead of swam due to swim being irregular). Also a friend of mine in real life actually doesn't speak good English but his German and Spanish are excellent (he learned them as a kid), guess where I get most of my practice :P. When you know more than one language, other languages become much more easier with the exception of Hungarian :P (Hungarian is considered by some to the hardest language to learn), since you know what you need to do to learn and also some languages have similarities in grammar. German even has some similarities with Russian tbh in terms of grammar. Don't want to turn this into a language lesson so I'll stop lol. Are you talking about Lovecraft's essay or his short stories? His short stories began to get really good with "The Call of Cthulhu" since he seemed to finally find his own voice. His earlier stuff are also pretty interesting but he seemed to want to imitate people like Edgar Allan Poe or Lord Dunsany. Pretty much, his monsters are as old as the universe, don't care about beings that are molecules compared to them and are incomprehensible to humans due to their alienness and indifference. He tried to make the monsters seem "alien" as much as possible, since aliens in fiction still seem human or have human traits in some way. Humans might view them as evil but they view humans as unimportant germs, to his creatures, humans don't matter in the cosmos. Pretty much his protagonists go insane after just seeing them. The new sig looks cool. Lichtbringer (talk) 09:55, May 29, 2014 (UTC)Lichtbringer Glad to hear, you are coming along smoothly. You seem to be getting the hang of it now, if you are able to speak with the locals and keep up with them in a conversation. As for the theory I have actually heard of it, but I honestly don't believe in it, because it is just ridiculous, I mean then it should be easy to everyone but self concoiuss people, I am not bashing you or the theory I just don't believe. As for the more language you learn the easier it is, wouldn't it also go reversed, as in the more language you learn the more you forget as well. It is interesting to learn about other languages, but I miserably failed Spanish, as you could remember from how horribly I did with the Spanish comment XD. I was talking about the essay, when it started to talk about Edgar, and their similarities, I am an Edgar Allen Poe fan lol. Donquixote joeflomingo 05:23, June 2, 2014 (UTC) My teachers usually tell me to learn a new language as a child would, in other words, making mistakes is OK, since that's in the process of learning of learning a new language. However, due to learning in a school system, you're in much more pressure to get a good grade so yeah making mistakes is out of the question unless the teacher is lenient. I tend to just memorize the irregulars (Russian has few "true" irregulars, German has around 186 or so irregulars, but Spanish has like 240 lol) and if I get it wrong, people usually correct me and it actually causes me to remember it better due to the embarassment :P. There are patterns for irregulars, but it's only after a while will you notice these patterns. That's not bashing lol, go read youtube comments, THAT's bashing lol. Not really, on average, memory tends to improve if you know multiple languages, at least I felt like mine's has improved. People in Europe usually know more than one (some know up to 5). It's part of their educational system, they learn them at around the age of 9 or so. You shouldn't forget easily, unless you haven't practiced for years or something. Jorge Luis Borges knew several languages and he's one of the most creative writers around (he's very complex though since it deals with philosophical themes about reality, etc.), so did Anthony Burgess (Clockwork Orange), and a bunch of other writers. Here's a summary of what Borges learned (although he admittedly had trouble with French when he moved to Switzerland at the age of 14 I believe): http://www.martinhadis.com/content/articulos/borges_languages.htm I guess that the reason why you struggled with Spanish is probably because you're still thinking in English. Spanish does have a somewhat different grammar system, yes, there are similarities with English in their function but the way that you make them is different. Ironically, my English improved after learning other languages since I can now see English's irregularities. Here's some examples of how Spanish is different from English. yo leía el libro / yo lo leía (I have read the book / I have read it) imperfecto implies that an action is still occuring and might still be going on yo leí / yo lo leí (I read the book / I read it) perfecto implies that the action is completed In American English, people tend to just say I read in both the imperfect and the perfect. In british English, people say I have read to imply that the action is still occuring. That's why I translated it the British way. Other examples: American English leaves out relative pronouns. That's the crazy man I saw (It should be That's the crazy man THAT or WHO(M) I saw). Spanish: Hay el hombre demente QUE yo miré. German: Das ist der wahnsinnige Mann, den ich gesehen habe (or "sah" if you want to be formal). As for Russian, still trying to figure out how to type it lol. I know the alphabet but still don't know how to type it lol. If you like Edgar Allan Poe and H.P. Lovecraft, then I suggest reading something like Arthur Machen, Lord Dunsany, and M.R. James. Also, Clive Barker and Thomas Ligotti are good if you're looking for more contemporary stuff. Also, I saw the new Godzilla movie and it was awesome. I found out that it's directed by the same guy that made "Monsters" (Gareth Edwards). You should watch "Monsters", good movie. He does a good job of keeping the monsters back to make you wonder what they look like, which he also does with Godzilla, which is kind of hard to do with such an iconic character. Sorry the long response, if you want I could give you my email and we could send each other 200 page novels as much as we want in any language lol. Lichtbringer (talk) 07:41, June 2, 2014 (UTC)Lichtbringer Late Response Sorry for the late response dude, didn't see your response so I just thought you decided not to respond. Lol your response was like a whole lecture on Spanish :P. Any who I have actually read some of Arthur Machen, Lord Dunay and M.R. James stuff and honestly I don't get it. I just feel that it is some what bland and boring. As for the new Godzilla movie did not like that one either, not only for the fact that they barely showed GODZILLA the star of the movie, but they also just put in characters with bad acting skill, should have put more lines in for Bryan Cranston, and less of the other actors. Any who I don't mind the long responses, doesn't bother me a bit, although interested I don't think we should give out our emails to each other, since I have never actually met you, and you could be like Fish, not implying anything just rather be safe then sorry. :) Donquixote joeflomingo 00:38, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Those 3 guys are more dark fantasy than horror tbh and they're normally stylists that focus more on the setting and the language. Also, Arthur Machen was an occultist in real life lol. They tend to be way more ambiguous with their stories (most European stories are somewhat ambiguous in nature, probably more so than American stories). Also, they also tend to be pretty surreal since Europe was more or less the capital of surrealism. I used to think that Doctor Who was bland and boring, until I watched further and further and realised how wrong I was, Doctor Who can take place anywhere in any time since the guy has a time machine that can travel around in the universe and like most protagonists of British writers, tend to rely on their wits and intellect rather than their powers to win conflicts. I liked Godzilla though :(. Alright, just thought that you hated long responses. No complaints here. That's also an understandable reason, one of the reasons why I don't have a facebook, that and also I might get addicted to facebook and the place is teeming with weird people. Neil Gaiman also recently went back to make a nice prequel to the Sandman comics and he himself is involved with the movie project so at least the movie will do some justice to the comics. Just some backstory, Sandman (nothing to do with Spiderman), like I said, deals with cosmic storylines, dark fantasy, the power of storytelling and beliefs and Dream's unwillingness to change. Dream, who's the main character, is the personnification of dreams that was so weakened (the prequel will explain how he was weakened) that he was captured and imprisoned for 70 years by a sorcerer but during those 70 years, the entire universe has changed to the point where Dream starts questioning whether or not he's even relevant in the universe anymore, he doesn't want anything to change in fact. This is one of those stories that deals with how interesting the characters are and not too much with powers, and yes, almost every spinoff is like that also such as Lucifer, etc. Also, did I recommend the anime "Noein" to you yet? That anime's pretty underrated and deals a lot with quantum physics. It also has one of the most powerful anime characters around (Haruka Kaminogi) but it really doesn't deal too much with her powers, moreso with how awareness of her powers affects her and her mindset. If I have to make a top 10 list of most powerful anime characters, she'll probably be around number 5 or 6 or something. Also, Ryukishi07's works are good such as "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni" and "Umineko no Naku Koro ni". Keep in mind that they both started out as computer games so their respective adaptions are not going to cover everything, they're still decent though. They both are murder mysteries mixed with fantasy and magic. However, you're not going to see the more emotional scenes in the anime, those are game only. "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni" is so far the only anime that succeeded in scaring me (due to the fact that the culprit during the mystery arcs could be anyone and also because a little girl was stabbing herself in the head with a knife multiple times....yes, I know...lol). Ryukishi07 is also a cool guy, he actually approved of fan translations of his works. Also, I read a bit about that schizophrenic (?) guy today, ignore him. He's not going to stop. Also, so that I don't have to scroll down as much with these messages, do you need anything from this page? (ie the recommendations, the links, etc.) I'm going to start deleting some of these conversations starting with the older ones, so if you need the links or the recommendations, write them down on a piece of paper or copy/paste them onto wordpad or something. Lichtbringer (talk) 03:25, June 15, 2014 (UTC)Lichtbringer I have heard of Doctor Who, and in fact I have seen one episode, but I just didn't find it good, at any point of the story, I ultimately decided to drop after one episode, it just didn't, go anywhere fast. Don't know how you could like Godzilla dude -_-, I felt like I wasted my money on the movie. That is more then true, that is why I only accept the people I know, Family, friends, not to say we are not friends just I don't know you personally. Who is dream? as in what series, and no you haven't recommended noin to me. Also the Sandman series sounds pretty good, any link to when it will air. So how are the computer games of those series, have you played them are they any good. Also I wouldn't lol seeing a girl stab herself, weirdo JK :P. Go ahead and delete it dude, I don't mind, I already saved the ones I like, Love craft, etc. Donquixote joeflomingo 11:17, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Oh yea also who was it that you were talking about? Donquixote joeflomingo 11:18, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Doctor Who is pretty good during the seasons involving David Tennant. However, the fans of Doctor Who can be a handful, they spend so much time bickering with each other about who is the best Doctor, etc. lol. I can understand why some people don't like the show, too surreal, too "British", too campy, etc. I have tons of patience, the plot can be slow and I can still enjoy it. Dream, also called Morpheus, is the personnification of dreams from "The Sandman" comics. He's one of 7 Endless, who are (out of a lack of a better word) cosmic beings which represent abstract concepts in the universe such as Dream, Destruction, etc. They came into existence because beings in the universe, including aliens, believed in them. But the story has little to do with their powers like I said. Dream doesn't want to change after 70 years of imprisonment despite the universe having changed. By the way, "Sandman" came out in 1989, Matrix came out in 1999. Wonder where the Wachowskis came out with the name Morpheus :P. The games are good but they are not for everyone. They are so story driven that you don't make too much choices, you just pretty much watch and read the story unfold. I'm surprised that you only found out about them, they were insanely popular a few years back lol. But they're more or less mystery stories with TONS of mindscrew, the villains that you thought were villains are actually good guys and vice versa including the main character lol. But after going through the question story arcs, you come up with theories about who the culprit is, motivations, why they do it and hten the answer arcs answer them. Let me tell you, Higurashi's culprit is someone that you least suspect lol. Since you're sadistic (JK), here's the scene from the anime adaption with the girl stabbing herself lol: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fm5BR-xKUc I was talking about that guy talking to himself. That guy does the same thing in 5 different wikis. I think that I told you about him. I believe that he does it for attention or he's trying to sway the conversation a certain way or something. Lichtbringer (talk) 20:41, June 19, 2014 (UTC)Lichtbringer Mind telling me the reason for stabbing herself. Donquixote joeflomingo 22:09, June 19, 2014 (UTC)